Fashion Sense
by amaXdear
Summary: When Kurt comes into school wearing the ugliest sweater in the history of fashion, Puck feels obligated to say something... or not.


Puck had seen Kurt in so many crazy outfits that he barely looked twice anymore. So, when he saw Kurt strolling into homeroom in a casual pair of jeans and a plain, lumpy sweater… he looked twice.

It was… a really ugly sweater. Really, _really_ ugly. It was made with the kind of thread that changed colors, which was usually nice but looked weird because it was made of this maroon-red-purple-green color that just looked like it clashed. The sweater itself looked about twice as big as it needed to be, but the edge of the sleeves and the bottom were clearly too tight. Puck could see several missed stitches, and he was pretty sure that the right sleeve was two inches shorter than the left.

Puck wasn't sure _he_ would wear that sweater. Why would _Kurt Hummel _wear it?

"Hey, Kurt," he said casually. Kurt flashed a quick smile his way.

"Hi Noah."

"What's with the sweater?"

Kurt smoothed the front proudly, beaming. "I just felt like switching things up. Do you like it?" he asked, hopefully.

Puck couldn't help it. The kid just looked so excited… So he nodded painfully and said, "Yeah, it looks cool."

"Thanks!"

Several other students had actually turned in their seats to stare, and he glared at all of them until they looked back. He and Kurt had actually become friends in the past few months, so if Kurt thought his sweater was awesome… well, it was awesome.

---

It wasn't until Glee that Puck realized he had his work cut out for him. Mercedes and Kurt entered the room--he was rolling his eyes, and Mercedes was saying "--need to call me before you dress yourself."

"Stop, Mercedes," Kurt said firmly. "Sweaters are _in_. Didn't you read the new issue of Vogue?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, trust me, sweaters are in."

"Not sweaters that look like--"

"Hey, Kurt," Puck interrupted quickly. "Did you get the English homework?"

Kurt stared at him.

"We don't have English together."

"Oh. Well you have Mr. Hanna, right? We're reading Catcher in the Rye but I kinda fell behind for a few chapters, so I'm not sure where we are…"

Kurt was still staring.

"I'm in the advanced class, Noah, we're reading 1984."

"Oh." There was an awkward pause, and then Artie wheeled over.

"Hey, Kurt, I know I'm not exactly the fashion expert around here, but--"

"Hey, Artie, can you teach me that solo you did yesterday?" Puck asked, panicking just a little bit. How could he distract everybody at the same time. "I know it probably sounds better on the electric, but…"

Artie gave him a confused look, just as Finn entered the room. His eyes were drawn the yarn monstrosity.

"Woah! Hi, Kurt."

"Hi, Finn. Woah what?"

"It's your sweater," Finn began.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Puck interrupted. Mercedes, Artie, and Kurt all gave him weird looks.

"Um, I guess, I was just gonna say that it-- What?" he asked as Puck made a discreet fist and mimed slicing a throat.

"Hi everybody," Rachel chirped, bouncing into the room. "Sorry I was late, I-- oh my _God_, Kurt, where did you get that sweater?"

"Rachel! How's it going!" Puck practically yelled, throwing an arm around her shoulder. _Everyone_ stared at him.

"Okay, _what_ is going on?" Kurt finally demanded. Puck sighed.

"It's your _sweater_, Kurt," Rachel said. "It's absolutely hideous."

"Really?" he asked. He looked… deflated.

"Yeah, K-Kurt," Tina said gently. "It really doesn't l-l-look good at all."

"Oh."

"Yeah, the colors look like puke and it doesn't fit right," Finn said in his usual oafish way.

"Where did you get it?" Santana asked, barely concealing her disgust.

"I knitted it," Kurt said in a small voice. Puck's heart sank.

"Since when do you knit?" Mercedes asked gently, like any good best friend would.

"Since this weekend. I was looking through some of my mom's old stuff. She was really good with her hands, so I thought… I tried embroidery but I kept pricking my fingers, and my watercolors sucked, but knitting seemed easy, so… is it really that bad?"

The huge, ugly sweater made Kurt seem even tinier, and Puck just couldn't bear it anymore. He swung his arm around Kurt's shoulder and announced, "_I_ like it."

Kurt gave him a suspicious, haughty look, and Puck led them over to the chairs.

"Really," he insisted. "It's cute."

And before Kurt could say anything else, Puck kissed him right on his cute little mouth. The Glee Club gasped, except for Rachel who announced "I knew it!", even though she didn't know anything because it was a spur-of-the-moment act.

When Puck opened his eyes, Kurt was grinning at him, and Puck grinned back. Mr. Schuester chose that exact moment to enter the chorus room, so everybody drifted into their seats, Puck and Kurt cuddled next to each other.

"Hey," Puck whispered. "If I were to, maybe, take you on a date this Friday, would you promise to wear that _amazing_ sweater?"

"I don't know," Kurt whispered back. "Would you promise to stop lying and thinking that I give a damn about your sense of fashion?"

Puck smiled at him, running a hand over a very lovely, soft patch of maroon on Kurt's left sleeve.

"It's a date."


End file.
